


【授權翻譯】The Upper Hand<優勢地位>

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, First Time, Kissing, M/M, NC-17, Riding Crop, WAFF, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 小清新!SM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>簡介: </b>兩個蠢蛋和一根馬鞭，能出什麼差錯？同場加映冰淇淋特輯。</p><p>話說第一次看原文的時候真覺得笑翻而且辣翻了，如果中文版沒有給各位一樣的感覺那絕對是因為本人的渣翻譯 Orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】The Upper Hand<優勢地位>

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Upper Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221252) by [sideris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideris/pseuds/sideris). 



John正手腳著地趴在Sherlock的臥室地板上。

七天前，他們當時正因自己還沒死而的解脫感而雙腳發軟，為發現Moriarty的「炸彈」不過是幾片厚厚的杏仁蛋白軟糖安插著電線包著錫薄紙而暈眩，他和Sherlock就吻上了。上一分鐘他們還在大笑抱著彼此，下一分鐘就吻上了。John不確定是誰先開始的，他們似乎就這麼撞在一起，嘴對嘴，手伸到對方的頭髮裡，舌頭糾纏在一塊，還有嘴唇，還有手。

而現在John正手腳著地，趴在地板上，在Sherlock的臥室。

可悲的是，這並不是一周前他所期望的那種結果。他並不是要被操翻了，也不是正要操Sherlock，他是在找該死的聽診器。因為Sherlock為了「某個重要的理由」借走以後就這麼忘了這回事。

就像他似乎忘了他們吻過還有多絕望的渴望過對方一樣。

當時，是常識讓John徹退了，即使他真的很想——比所有的事都還想—－把Sherlock推倒在地上並剝光他的衣服。仔細想想，如果他這麼做了，游泳池地板上堅硬無比的磁磚大概會讓他的（或Sherlock的）膝蓋痛死，但──哦，神啊！他真的想。直到他記起Moriarty可能還在附近，看著他們，尋找每一個微妙的可能性好燒毀Sherlock的心。這景象恐怖到讓人無法細想，所以John徹退了，他告訴自己他和Sherlock想對彼此幹的事，無論如何還是回到家再做會比較好。

但等到他們回到家，他們什麼事都沒幹。

搭出租車回貝克街的路途又慢又長，而John雖然整路都想擁吻Sherlock，但他不不確定Sherlock是否會欣賞在半公開的場合接吻，所以他興奮而期待的端坐著，催促司機開快點。然而隨著路程前進，Sherlock越來越安靜，終於從John的身邊移到角落，就在邊上將自己折疊起來，雙手環胸，轉頭向外盯著虛無的夜色。

等到他們抵達家門時，兩人間瀰漫著痛苦的沉默，John的腦子裡已經想過各種可能性，沒一條好的，每一條都指向一件事：他可能想要Sherlock，但Sherlock並沒有等同的想要他。他做的太超過以致毀了一切。等他打開221讓兩人進門，Sherlock衝上樓消失在自己房間的速度正好證實了這點，John被留下獨自跋涉回他自己的房間。一進房他就攤倒在床上──好累，在各種層面上的累，幾乎就立刻睡死了，而且仍然衣著完整。

而現在，一週過後，他人在Sherlock的房間， ** _仍然_** 不是要被操了也不是要操人，而是在床下窺探著。

跟他打照面的那一團糟幾乎就讓他當場放棄再次找到他遺失的聽診器的希望，然後突然間他就瞄見了。他探過身穿越充滿書本、衣服和天知道什麼鬼的一團亂好夠到它，但當他的手指終於抓住目標時，他發現那不是彈性乙烯基材質的軟管子，而是種別的東西：一種長條型堅硬又有彈性的皮革。一陣震驚穿越他，讓他的手掌發麻。他知道這是什麼，他抓著的東西。這是個馬鞭。

他慢慢將它從床底下拖出來然後瞪著它。這很像他在Sandhurst(英國陸軍官校)偶爾舉行的典禮上用到的那個──只是，不像John陸軍的那個，這個有被用過。有些交纏在上面的皮革邊緣嚴重磨損，不再黑光閃閃的而是變的灰暗。是Sherlock用過它嗎？John的小腹為這個想法奇怪的緊繃起來。用 ** _在_** Sherlock身上？哦上帝啊，John真希望他沒想到這上面來。他艱難的吞咽著，無法停止腦袋裡冒出來的想像畫面，無法阻止自己的手指撫過整隻馬鞭。他用手掌壓著馬鞭的尾端，試著掰彎它。這意外的費勁──就馬鞭的本身如此細廋而言，但當他放開手時，那強大的反彈力道讓他脖子背後的汗毛都豎了起來。

這絕對，他狂亂告訴自己，有一百零一個理由可以說明為何Sherlock會有一隻馬鞭，而且 _沒有一個_ 會是情色的。即便如此，他還是發現自己把馬鞭越抓越緊，指甲都陷入手掌，絕望的想找出一個原因，就一個就好， ** _任何一個_** 。那能舒解他兩腿間突然高漲的疼痛，讓他的呼吸回到正常。

這花了不少時間，但他最終還是想起來了。他們第一次在巴滋醫院遇見彼此的時候，Sherlock提到他有馬鞭，而且忘在停屍間。John顫抖的吐出一口氣──Sherlock顯然是拿來用在他的某種推理事務上──他小腹的緊繃開始消退了。他不需要知道Sherlock實際上倒底是怎麼使用它的，只要知道這是用在某種科學實驗上。某種 _可被量測_ 的事。某種完全和John的想像相差的極遠的事。

他將馬鞭再次放回床底下，推到底，推出他所能觸碰的範圍。推出他的視線。推出他的腦袋。

「找到了？」一個聲音──Sherlock的聲音──問道。

John的反應是失控的，發自內心的恐慌。他驚跳起來，先是撞到他的頭然後是他的左肩，撞上Sherlock的床底的力道讓他吃痛的倒抽口氣。喔神啊，他在那裡站多久了？他看到了嗎？他媽的他在想什麼？

John尷尬的從Sherlock床底下那團垃圾中退出，然後站起來。他現在實在不想看Sherlock的眼睛，但又怕迴避視線會讓自己看起來更像有問題的樣子，所以他厚起臉皮──僅管他的心臟快跳出來了。「嗯，找到什麼？」他問，雙手插進牛仔褲的口袋，希望看起來是漫不經心的。

一陣長長的沉默。「你的聽診器。」Sherlock最後終於說道：「你找到了嗎？」

他的聽診器！對，當然了！John覺得自己像個笨蛋。「嗯，不。沒，嗯，還沒。我……我想它不在這裡。」

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「試試廚房。」他建議道，然後消失回到起居室。

John好好的深呼吸了幾次。然後再來幾次。見鬼了，Sherlock想要的時候可以無聲無息偷偷摸摸的潛行，他最好記住這點。

當他覺得自己夠鎮定了以後回到起居室，發現Sherlock坐在桌子前，手肘跨在桌上，姆指支撐著下巴，雙手合十靠壓在唇上。讓John鬆一口氣的是，他的雙眼緊閉而且似乎整個人沉浸在自己思緒裡，這給了John一個絕佳的機會在不引起Sherlock的注意下繞過他偷溜進廚房。

他沒成功。

「為什麼會有人喜歡挨打？」Sherlock出奇不意的問道，每個字都像鞭子一樣輕脆而犀利。

John的心臟在胸口激烈的跳動，努力的想從喉嚨跳出去。他全身發熱，然後發冷，他的雙手汗涔涔的。「什──什麼？」他結結巴巴地道。

Sherlock睜開雙眼，在坐位上轉身看著他。「一個我正在研究的案子，」他解釋著，露出一個悠長，近乎誘惑的微笑。

 ** _保持冷靜_** ，John心想著。 ** _專業點，這是為了案子，這只是一個和案子有關的疑問。_** 他絞盡腦汁絕望的想說點什麼，然後神奇的，他總算挖出在醫學院時，當他──短暫的──考慮走精神醫學時，所學過的那些東西。「嗯，我想是有關放棄控制？」他提議：「像那樣的人，他們通常……呃，非常擅常自己的工作。他們高度為自己的工作負責，外在表現絕不是順從的。他們很稱職，而且很成功。」

Sherlock靠向前，專注而感興趣。「這的確很符合特徵。繼續。」

「唔，」John說道：「這有點複雜但，如果我記的沒錯，這是關於別再做一個完全掌控一切的人。」

Sherlock點點頭。「是。還有？」

「嗯，」John躊躇起來。「有時和信任有關？」

「真的？」Sherlock低聲說道：「真有意思。信任問題(Trust issues)。」

John尷尬一笑。「唔，我不是專家。我在課程中途轉換到野戰醫務(field medicine)，所以我不真的夠資格──」

「但你是個聰明的人，」Sherlock打斷他，「更不用說總是依直覺行事。告訴我你的直覺想到什麼。」他的眼睛很藍，很清澈，讓John一陣顫動。「不能完全掌控一切有什麼好？」

John強自聳了下肩。「不用覺得該負責任？不用擔心得做決策？」

「就像在軍隊裡！」Sherlock大聲道，雙手一拍合了起來。他揚起一邊眉毛。「這就是你從軍的原因？好讓別人控制？」

「不是！」John激烈的大叫，真的不喜歡Sherlock現在看著他的眼神。「我從軍是因為我想做我最擅常的，在 ** _那裡_** 我能幹的最好。在那裡我最能表現的不同。此外，我只是個上尉，一個手術助理。我得服從命令。你說的那種人……唔，他們的地位高多了。高等法官，產業鉅子──那一類的。 ** _聰穎非凡_** 的人。」

「 _聰穎非凡_ 的人？」他張大眼睛，好像有顆燈泡在他的眼睛裡熄滅了。他跌回椅背大叫著：「哦！當然了！愚蠢， ** _愚蠢_** ！待在這裡！別動！」沒有多做解釋，他起身衝向他的房間。John聽見他搬挪東西，爆出古怪、沒耐性的咒罵，接著是勝利的大喊，然後他又回來了，大步向John走過來，手裡執著馬鞭。

John退後一步。「Sherlock？」他喘著氣，僅管已經很努力制止自己。「什麼──」

Sherlock向前站的更靠近並把馬鞭放進John手裡。「我是個笨蛋，John。訊息一直兜不攏。」他轉開視線，然後又轉回來。「恐怕這些事都不是我的領域。」

John眨眨眼。「你在說什麼鬼啊？」

「我看到你，」Sherlock安靜的說道，「剛剛。和這個。」他用手指輕撫過馬鞭，直到尾端的三角型皮革處。「你看起來……很感興趣。」他再次看向John的雙眼。「我不知道這些事該怎麼進行，John。」

John再次眨眼，無法理解發生了什麼事，Sherlock倒底什麼意思。然而，某些程度上而言，他必然是完全理解了，因為他的嘴變得乾澀到不行。「你是在……」他停下，尷尬的吞嚥了一下然後再次開口。「你是在要求我……？」他沒辦法說出口。這太荒唐了。

也許真的是，如果Sherlock沒有點頭然後脫掉他的襯衫的話。

哦，上帝啊 ── 他的皮膚如此蒼白。他是這麼修長而脆弱。John只想將他摟在身邊保護他。他搖搖頭。「我不行。」

好像他沒說過話一樣，Sherlock將他之前坐的椅子挪開，把桌上的東西全都移到較遠的邊邊角角，然後雙手平放在桌面。「你是個軍人，」他說，簡明扼要。「你服從命令。照做(Do it)。」

他瘋了。徹底的精神失常了。但John早就知道這點了。不管Sherlock怎麼說，那個笨蛋真的打算吞下那顆該死的藥丸只為了證明他比一個小小的出租車司機聰明，而在那之後他也一直在幹蠢事。就John所知，他曾被槍擊，被持刀的雜耍人員攻擊，被絲帶勒的半死，差點被炸飛，幾乎被一個golem掐死──這些沒有一件是他的工作。不，就像Donovan說的，他為這些事興奮。沒了謎團或危險的刺激，他一整個陷入厭煩和絕望。John把馬鞭抓得更緊了點。也許Sherlock需要這個？

「今天的某些時光可以很美妙，」Sherlock在John仍然猶豫不決時說，「如果你不介意的話。」

對一個求鞭打的人而言，他的語氣不可思議的跋扈──很討人厭，事實上──John感到一陣不爽。這是個他可以用上的救命浮木，他走過去站在Sherlock身後。

在他移動時，Sherlock長長吐了口氣，像是鬆了口氣，然後調整他的姿勢，雙手分得更開，手肘微微彎曲起來。這動作讓他向前傾身，拱著背的身體橫過桌面，也讓他的每一節凸起的脊椎，每一條肩膀上的肌肉線條，在那光滑、白晰的肌膚上顯的清晰無比。

這景像──他就這樣等著，順從而且毫不反抗──讓John的內在起了邪惡的反應。他的腹部翻騰而且發熱，他的心跳開始加速。如果他想吞嚥可能辦不到。他的髮際和後頸冒出細細的汗珠，而他的陰莖難以忍受的，可恥的硬了。他無法好好思考。不知道他將要做的事是錯的，還是對的──而說實在的，他不怎麼在乎了。

他緊緊閉上雙眼，將馬鞭高舉過頭，然後在他聽到Sherlock低聲咆哮「 ** _現在_** 」時，重重落下。 

有那麼一秒他只聽到馬鞭切過空氣發出的颼颼聲，接著是皮鞭甩在肌膚上的爆響，然後是Sherlock的抽氣聲，粗重的喘息聲交織著語無倫次的咒罵。椅子飛倒，杯子摔在地上。

近乎畏懼的，John張開雙眼──發現Sherlock彎身趴在桌上，呼吸沉重，一條一呎長深紅色的鞭痕在他的背上浮現，從左肩胛斜對角的延伸到肋骨下方。

「喔，天啊！」John驚恐的叫出聲。「不好，不好。該死，Sherlock，我很抱歉！你還好嗎？」

仍然半趴在桌上，Sherlock轉過頭看著他。他的雙眼濕潤而且閃閃發光，但仍強自擠出了一個扭曲的微笑。「沒什麼特別的，醫生。就是──」他咬著唇，「疼。」

「對，唔，是──是會這樣沒錯。」John結結巴巴。「等──等會兒，我去給你拿點冰塊。」

他衝向廚房甩開冰箱冷凍室的門然後發現製冰盒是空的。兩個都是。冷凍豆子可以是不錯的替代品，但當然了，也沒有這種東西。事實上，冷凍室裡該死的沒有半點東西──除了一袋不知放了幾百年的冷凍魚條和一筒香草冰淇淋。John拎起冰淇淋。這也行。

「你該死的沒去採購！」他抱怨道，回到起居室。「 ** _又一次_** ！」

「採購很無聊，」Sherlock回嘴，然後畏縮了，指尖用力的在光滑的桌面上抓出聲響。

John本來打算開罵的大長篇──關於Sherlock得停止依賴他做掉所有的家庭雜務並為共同的生活空間負點責任──在舌間消散了。他從長沙發椅上拿過一個抱枕並塞進Sherlock和桌子中間。當Sherlock陷進抱枕時，John翻開冰淇淋筒的蓋子並用手指挖出一團。

「這會很冰。」他警告著。

Sherlock在冰淇淋剛開始碰到他燒紅的肌膚時倒抽口氣，整個背部的肌肉都緊繃起來。

「對不起，」John道歉，又一次。因為他真的，真的非常抱歉。那個讓Sherlock對他求饒的幻想的確是火辣的讓人羞愧，但這個──真實情況──一點也不。他寧願傷害自己也不願傷害Sherlock。

Sherlock發出一個短促，艱困的笑聲。「我不曉得你這麼有力氣，John。還有兇狠。」

「哦老天爺啊，」John慚愧的呻吟起來。「我也不知道。我並不想……你知道的……」

Sherlock從桌上撐起自己站起來，轉身面對John。「唔，反正現在都已經做了，你沒必要看起來這麼焦慮。」

「但是──」

Sherlock露出一個微笑讓John停下爭論。「這 ** _很好_** 。」他抬起手來好像要覆上John的臉頰，John正想著也許他們終於可以有那樣的片刻了，但突然間Sherlock的鼻子皺了起來，面部扭曲，扭著身體想從肩膀後面看見他的背。「冰淇淋，」他說，「融化了。」

事實上它真的是──化成白色線條滴下Sherlock的背，眼看著就要流進他那件貴的要死的褲子腰際並毀了它。

「回去躺下，」John催促道，拍拍抱枕。「我去拿塊布。」

Sherlock毫無意見的服從了，John再次回到廚房拿了條茶巾。

他只離開了一會，但等他回來時，Sherlock擺成 ** _那種_** 姿勢的景像──趴在桌上，上身赤裸的等著他──衝擊著他的下腹，好像他是第一次看到一樣。他的陰莖立刻回復元氣，在幾個激烈的脈動後變的硬的要命，在他的褲頭搭起帳篷來了。

Sherlock在John靠近時非常安靜，完全沒有動作。大部份的冰淇淋已經潰不成形，變得比較像是一窪黏呼呼的小水池，更糟的是它蜿蜒到Sherlock的背部兩邊並從他的腰間滴下去。John用茶巾擦了一邊，然後是另一邊，正要擦掉其他部份時他突然被一陣強烈的渴望所俘虜──他想舔舐Sherlock的肌膚，舔舐他造成的傷害讓它痊癒。靠向前，他低下頭並用舌尖輕滑過長長的鞭痕。

Sherlock顫抖著抽著氣叫出聲。「 ** _John_** ！」

John凍住了。「不好？」

「完全相反，」Sherlock嘆息，扭動他的肩膀好像隻被愛撫的貓。「別停。」

受到鼓勵，John繼續舔，又舔又吻，而且非常、非常的小心，直到Sherlock在他身下拱起身並猛烈的抽了口氣。

「John，如果你不──」他道，「如果你不…… ** _馬上_** ……快不行了。」

他的話像一陣新的激流穿過John，讓他膝蓋發軟。「嗯，床？」他建議。他不想搞錯任何事。他會受不了的。

Sherlock靠向前把頭低下，搖頭，深色的小捲毛隨著晃動。「不，」他說，加重每個字眼並搖晃他的臀部。「在這裡。立刻。就像這樣。」

突然間John的每根末稍神經好像都著火了。他想像過跟Sherlock在各種地方做愛，用各種方式，但這比他曾有過的每一個幻想都要好。因為這是真的而且── ** _哦神啊_** ──Sherlock真的 ** _想要_** John上他。就在這桌子上。

John吞嚥了下並試著想些別事，就這麼一會，否則他就要因為單純的脫掉自己的牛仔褲而射出來了。他會先脫掉Sherlock的褲子，他決定了，在他踢開自己的鞋子時。這樣最好。實際的。冷靜的。

結果並不是。因為Sherlock在John找到他褲頭拉鍊時顫抖著，在John把他的褲子拉下臀部時又再次顫抖。更糟的是，當John用姆指勾住Sherlock內褲褲頭的的鬆緊帶往下拉時，Sherlock發出那種──就其他人來說，絕對是嗚咽的聲音。但John沒敢細想自己竟能讓Sherlock嗚咽這種事，所以他堅決的把這個念頭推出腦袋，專注在脫掉Sherlock的褲子這事上。上帝啊，Sherlock的陰莖硬了。而且火熱。他的身體的其他部位相較起來肯定是涼的，他的側腹和大腿幾乎是冰的，但當John脫掉自己的褲子並踢到一邊時，他知道不是寒冷讓Sherlock顫抖。他自己也顫抖了。他將毛線衣和襯衫一起拉過頭，然後丟在一旁。

「快點，」Sherlock抱怨。「看在上帝的份上，John，動作快。」

John快速的拉下他自己的平口內褲，一隻腳跳出來接著是另一隻腳。不知怎麼的，有鑑於他是如此的興奮，他竟然沒絆倒。

總算脫光了，他暫停了下看著Sherlock。他知道自己一旦進入Sherlock以後不會撐太久，所以他想好好利用開始前的片刻時光。他想品嘗那長長的大腿後方堅實的肌肉，和那上面稀疏柔軟的深色毛髮。他想要多點時間好好欣賞Sherlock那美麗的身體線條，然後把他那形狀完美的屁股的每一條弧線印在腦子裡。但，無可避免的，他的視線落回Sherlock的肩胛，和那條橫在下方的鞭痕。這讓他開始懷疑起所有事情來。Sherlock之前並不知道他在要求什麼；也許他現在也不知道。

「嗯，聽著……」John將一隻手溫和的放在Sherlock的髖部。「你確定要這麼做嗎？」

Sherlock將前額抵在桌上碾磨著並從喉嚨深處發出不耐煩的聲音。「證據告訴你什麼，John？我全裸趴在桌上。我可不是在檢查指紋，不是嗎？」

John忍不住笑了。「對。好吧。但是，唔，你 ** _真的_** 知道這牽扯到哪些事，是吧？」

「我完全明白力學的運作，謝謝你，醫生，是的，」Sherlock說道，再次帶上那種氣死人的優越聲調。「我也知道潤滑的必要性。你左邊的椅子上應該有一罐藥膏。」

有了。John拿起它並旋開蓋子。「所以，」他說，想讓自己聽起來像在閒聊。「你以前曾經做過是吧？你有過男朋友？」因為某種原因，這想法讓他有點難過──至少在為他自己的勃起做潤滑這事上沒那麼讓人性奮難耐了。

「男朋友？」Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「幾乎沒有。我曾被上過 ** _一次_** 。在學時期。並不喜歡。」

這個糟透的結論讓John無法呼吸。「哦，」他說，驚呆了。「所以，呃，是什麼讓你覺得你現在會喜歡了？」

Sherlock扭過頭從肩膀上看著John。「我被肯定的告知這會不一樣，當……」他停下了，看似難以完成他的句子，然而John很高興因為這樣正好說明了他想表達的事。一陣近乎痛苦的寵愛之情充滿全身，然後他在將一些藥膏推進Sherlock身體裡的同時，俯身親吻他的嘴角。這很笨拙而且重心偏離，但也很美好，John想著他可以就這麼吻著Sherlock直到永遠，特別是在他感到Sherlock的嘴角彎起一抹微笑時。

但是Sherlock並不想被吻上一輩子。他把臉轉開了。「 ** _現在，_** 」他說，刻意的上下擺動身體。有那麼短暫一瞬，他冰涼的臀部抵著John的陰莖，然後接觸點轉移成他的脊椎抵著John的腹部，然後是他的肩膀抵著John的胸膛。當John──滿載著慾望和柔情──遲遲沒有更進一步，Sherlock就一直反覆這個動作，然後John就潰堤了。這真的太多了，他的自制力就只到這邊了。他低頭吻上Sherlock一邊的喉嚨。這個吻迅速轉變成饑渴的吸吮，推昇了Sherlock的情欲讓他又開始扭著身子，發出更多嗚咽般的聲音。John真覺得自己也想跟著嗚咽了。

Sherlock那像浪花般的扭動，時不時讓他們肌膚刷過彼此，肌膚相觸的感覺真的太多──操他媽的太多了──當Sherlock又一次扭動臀部時，John忍不住伸出雙手抓住他的髖骨將他定住，因為他需要來點壓力，需要Sherlock的臀部壓在他的腹股溝上，需要感受Sherlock臀瓣間的裂縫緩慢而柔軟的擠壓著他的陰莖。Sherlock屏息停住了，就這麼等著──John不論是啥的下一步。他是如此順從而且毫不抵抗，John根本無需再將他抓得更緊更近，然而他還是做了。這一點點帶著宣告所有權和主導權意味的動作所帶來的快感是如此強烈到難以放手，以至即使John得用掉一隻手引領自己進入Sherlock，他仍用另一隻手緊摟住對方。

「吐氣，」他說，在Sherlock深吸口氣時，John緩慢而小心的推入。

「哦天啊，」Sherlockt抽著氣，手指緊抓著桌子的邊緣。「哦天啊。」

「你想要我停下嗎？」John喘著氣問道。即使是現在，即使他仍然硬得要死想的要命，他會停下的，只要Sherlock希望他停下。

「不！」Sherlock聽起來絕對是被這個想法激怒了，所以John再次推進，更深，到底，然後Sherlock發出一陣悠長、低沉、聽起來像很痛苦但更像激動的呻吟。

即使這種時候John也不想躁進。Sherlock也許技術上說來不是處子，但也許該當作他是──鑑於他過往的經驗如此有限──而且如此不滿意。John得給他時間，不管他有多想就這麼不顧一切的在他體內抽插。然而就在他等著Sherlock習慣他在體內並將夾緊他陰莖的肌肉再放鬆點時，Sherlock令人吃驚的晃動起屁股來──先是微幅的前後晃動，然後更用力，更快速，有時還左右碾轉。

John咬著牙閉上眼睛。在陰莖上的抽插動作真的太神奇了，他的眼前閃耀起白色星光，這太美妙了。

「我希望，」Sherlock喘著氣，壓向John的骨盆的動作現在施加了點力道。「我不用一個人幹 ** _全部_** 的工作。」

John笑了──瘋狂，輕挑而且純然開心的笑。「不，」他說道，開始用力抽動，「我會－－嗯－－幫忙的，甭擔心。」

「很、好。」Sherlock回應道，語句迅速在John加速抽插動作時變的破碎而喘不過氣來，「運動，對你、有益。不想、讓你、變胖了。」

「等著瞧吧。」John承諾道，雙手移到Sherlock的髖骨好讓自己可以好好的抓住並施力。當他再次挺進，Sherlock就在桌上顫抖著呻吟起來。這對John的自制力實在有很糟的影響，他強烈的感受到摩擦所帶來的幸福感，他已經到了失控的邊緣，就要忘了所有只剩這感覺有多美妙，還有他有多想感受 ** _更多_** ，然後他想起他有多希望Sherlock也能感受到這一切，感受到一樣的美好。他定住自己然後開口道：「往後挪一點。」

「什麼？」Sherlock聽起來呼吸困難而且暈炫。「為什麼？」

「他媽的退就是了。」John輕笑出聲，微微的拉扯Sherlock的臀部引領他後退。

這個動作不怎麼優雅，兩人一起一吋一吋的往後退，同時John還要保持深埋在Sherlock體內，而Sherlock完全無法理解這倒底是要幹麻，總之他們終於退到某個點上，Sherlock的頭和胸仍然能趴在桌上，但就這麼一點地方有接觸。John聽到他不滿的哼聲，忍不住微笑了。沒了桌子，沒了壓力，沒了磨擦，難怪Sherlock要惱火了。

「這能幫上什麼忙啊？」Sherlock訊問。「比起來還是──」

「閉嘴！」John說道，截斷他──不只是他的話，同時將雙手伸向前──一隻手罩著Sherlock的陰囊另一隻手撸上他的陰莖。

Sherlock的第一聲「哦！」聽起來是驚訝的理解了，但下一聲「哦」──當John開始緩慢的撸動時──就深沉緩長得多了。那是呼嚕嚕的驚嘆，滿心的愉悅。

這不用花太久就讓他射了。先幾下用力而緩慢的撸動，再迅速堅定的多來幾下，接著他拱起身，顫抖著到了。John從沒為自己感到這麼驕傲過，他親吻每一吋能碰得到的肌膚，喃喃的輕聲撫慰。他聽見Sherlock嘆息著──深長而滿足的那種──然後身子沒力了。現在輪到John了，在他打算接著讓自己也來一場高潮時，Sherlock突然就放開桌子讓兩人一起倒下了。Sherlock啪的雙腳分開跪到地板上，身體向前攤倒，一隻手臂彎曲著給頭當肉墊，另一隻無力的拖在一邊。John也跟著倒下來了，他跪在Sherlock身後，奇蹟般的還埋在他體內。

這……這簡直是John最愛的美夢成真了。Sherlock就跪在地板上，頭抵著地，抬著屁股──哦他絕對操他媽的會好好享受的。一手放在Sherlock的後腰穩住自己，他開始用力挺進，又猛又深。他的心跳如雷鼓，每根神經都刺痛的興奮著。 用力再一送，他呼吸變得困難。然後再次一個用力，他絕妙無比的潰提了，心醉神迷的碎成了一片。

他不確定自己倒在Sherlock癱軟的身上多久了，他的頭偏向一邊而汗濕的胸膛貼著Sherlock的背。他猜想一定有好幾分鐘了，因為當Sherlock終於將他聳下來時，他那雙壓陷在地板上的膝蓋在收攏時差點拉不直而且有點酸痛。

他翻身躺到一邊，避開翻倒的椅子，確保Sherlock也有空間可以伸展。他們背部著地躺在一塊，John聆聽著外頭寧靜的交通噪音，和身邊Sherlock的呼吸。

「這真是，」他說道，終於。「太神奇了。」但沒有回應。「Sherlock？」

「嗯？」

John轉頭看著Sherlock一動不動的躺著，雙目緊閉，後腦緊貼著地板。他看起來比John之前所見過的任何時候都要平靜。「還好吧？」John問道，即使知道他會回答 ** _是_** ──證據可還溫潤的留在他手指間──他還是想聽Sherlock說出來。

雙眼仍閉著，Sherlock懶懶的伸展了下並勉強點了個頭。

John扭著身子靠近他，直到兩人再次接觸。一些小砂礫扎進他的肌膚，而他真的講不出上次吸地板是什麼時候，但他完完全全滿足於就這麼躺在這兒，跟這些砂阿土啊髒地板什麼的，因為──我的天啊！在夢想了好幾個月以後，他剛剛跟Sherlock做了。跟「我不想跟任何人有關係因為我跟工作結婚了」先生做了，半點不假。在這一切之後，略掉華麗麗的跌在地板上那一幕似乎也挺合理的。

然而，當Sherlock的額頭微微的皺起然後開始清了清喉嚨，John的滿足感也跟著衰退了，然後他感到一陣驚慌──接著馬上被增強的驚慌：當Sherlock慢吞吞的說著：「嗯，John……」。

「是？」John回應得很快，也許有點 ** _太_** 快了，因為他現在聽起來就跟他的感覺一樣驚慌，他可不想Sherlock覺得為他是太絕望了。

Sherlock深吸口氣然後睜開雙眼。「嗯──有沒有可能，下一次，省略馬鞭的部份？」他露出不太確定的微笑：「除非你認為這是必要的步驟？」

「不！一點也不！」John笑了，一陣解脫──不只是因為Sherlock已經在想著他們的下一次，也因為他不想要John再鞭打他了。然後，他突然聽出來了。那個夏洛克星上的離奇結論。「什麼？等一下！不， ** _不_** 。拜託，Sherlock！玩性虐是 ** _你的_** 主意，可不是我的。」

「別荒謬了，」Sherlock反駁道。「我並不享受痛苦。是你叫我這麼做的。」

John瞠目結舌的看著他。「抱歉，我 ** _什麼_** ？」

「你說聰穎非凡的人喜歡放棄控制。他們喜歡疼痛。理所當然我就把這當作是個提議了。」

「理所當然？」John坐起身。「 ** _理所當然_** ！看在上帝的份上，Sherlock──我只是想要正常的做個愛！」

Sherlock也坐起身了。他說話時看起來有點悶悶不樂。「看起來一點也不像。在游泳池之後……我以為……但你在出租車上並沒有碰我。」

「你才是那個在角落縮成一團的人，」John抗議道。「而且我們回到這時，你衝回自己的房間。」

Sherlock抬眼盯著他的桌子，一副很丟臉的樣子。「我以為你是覺得有張床會比較恰當。」

「哦。」John真想踢自己一腳。他真不敢相信自己有這麼昏沉犯蠢，還有Sherlock對這一切竟會是這麼的無知。他悲哀的為兩人複合起來的愚蠢度搖了搖頭，然後雙手捧著Sherlock的臉頰吻下去。「你個呆瓜。看起來你的推理技巧可還有得好好磨練一下了，老兄。」

Sherlock甩開頭。「我的推理技巧好的很，」他鄙夷的說道，然後小小扮了個鬼臉：「 ** _一般說來_** 是如此。我說過了：這不是我的領域，但你得承認若是遇到連續殺人司機，走私頭子或犯罪咨詢，我可亮了。」

提到Moriarty讓John回想起七天前在游泳池邊發生的事──還有Sherlock打算交出導彈計劃以救John的樣子，還有Sherlock瘋狂的脫下他身上那件被Moriarty逼著穿上的炸彈大衣的生動記憶，還有他以為John已經安全了時閃耀的笑靨。那個笑臉像個孩子似的，有著毫不扭捏造作的 ** _快樂_** ──然後突然間，John覺得自己知道了一些Sherlock還不明白的事，一些操他媽的美妙至極的事。他笑了。

「是是是，你最聰明了，Sherlock。全世界都知道啦。但你這次全錯了，不是嗎？每一件事。」

「不是每件事，」Sherlock開始爭辯。「你可能永遠也不會採取主動，而你也許不喜歡這個結果但是──」

「是 ** _每件事_** ，」John堅持道。「而且我想我知道為什麼。」

Sherlock懷疑的揚起一邊眉毛。「真的？請，務必，啟發我。」

「不行。還不行。我需要更多資訊。」

Sherlock對他皺了下鼻子。「你打算怎麼搜集資訊？」

「像這樣。」John說，然後吻上他。

而Sherlock回吻他的方式，回答了一切。

總有一天──當聽到這件事不會把Sherlock嚇死的時候──John會分享他的發現。但現在，他打算把這個密秘留給自己，並默默的沉醉在Sherlock打破自己的基本原則並在乎起某人的事實。他在乎起 ** _John_** ──在乎到投身到他以為John想要的事物上，只為了讓他開心。

結果，John想著，將Sherlock拉的更近，有各種方法可以讓一的男人徹底的求饒， ** _這個_** 方法絕對是最好的。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 譯文同步發表於下  
>  **隨緣居**  
>  http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=74587  
>  **第十二夜**  
>  http://www.doctective.com/viewthread.php?tid=1786


End file.
